Rebelde!
by Ayesha Malfoy
Summary: Escócia, 1745. Isabella Swan odeia os ingleses, cujos atos mancharam a honra de sua mãe, quer vingança e despreza a vida fútil que as demais moças levam. Mas o que fará quando seu coração se apaixonar por um odiado inglês?


**N.A: Olá, aqui estou eu com mais uma adaptação, já que "Muito Quente para dormir" está quase chegando ao fim. Desta vez, o livro adaptado é de época. A história é da Nora Roberts, e é uma graça. Espero que gostem. Bjs!**

**Sinopse:**

Uma mulher passional, capaz de amar e odiar com a mesma intensidade.

A pureza da menina havia sido definitivamente comprometida na noite em que a honra de sua família foi manchada pelos ingleses. A revolta começou a guiar os passos de Bella, cada passo de uma vida cheia de indignação.

Enquanto muitas jovens sonhavam com os salões iluminados onde a nobreza fluía dos prazeres da fortuna, a rebelde escocesa via nisso apenas o resultado das injustiças que condenava. De temperamento explosivo e natureza indócil, não se amoldava aos padrões exigidos para uma dama dos círculos da realeza.

Mas o amor pelo conde inglês Edward Cullen surgiu sem que pudesse reprimi-lo. E ela resolveu viver a felicidade de um romance, tão fugidia quanto o brilho das sedas e dos brocados.

A separação era inevitável! Como Bella conseguiria se submeter às regras de uma sociedade fútil? Se submeter a um homem que, para ela, representava todos os seus inimigos?

**PRÓLOGO**

_Glenroe __Forest, __Escócia, __1735._

Os ingleses chegaram à tardinha, quando o céu se adensava de nu­vens pesadas e as velas e os candeeiros come­çavam a brilhar nos chalés da aldeia. Naquele silêncio, o estrépido das patas dos cavalos, trans­mitido pela vibração do solo gelado, ecoou pela floresta como o surdo ribombar de um trovão, fazendo com que os pequenos animais, assus­tados, corressem em busca de abrigo.

Isabella Marie Swan acomodou o irmãozinho de colo no quadril e foi até a janela.

"Papai e seus homens estão voltando da ca­çada mais cedo", pensou. E ficou conjeturando por que não irrompiam gritos de boas-vindas nem explosões de riso das casas situadas no sopé da colina.

Esperou, o nariz achatado contra a vidraça, pelos primeiros sinas da chegada, o soar da trompa, os latidos dos cães, embora estivesse ainda ressentida. Uma vez mais não lhe haviam dado permissão para acompanhar os caçadores.

Jasper fora com eles, e tinha apenas catorze anos e não era tão destro no arco e flecha quanto ela. Sua boca cerrou-se de desdém, en­quanto continuava a perscrutar a paisagem deserta, iluminada pela luz que morria. Seu irmão iria vangloriar-se dessa preferência du­rante dias. E ela seria, no fim, à custa de importunação, levada a ouvir suas gabolices.

Mas quando o pequeno Emmett começou a choramingar, sua irritação se dissipou. Embalou-o automaticamente, os olhos fixos na tri­lha íngreme que corria entre os cercados e os chalés, murmurando:

- Fique quieto. Papai não vai gostar de encontrar você chorando.

Súbito, uma angústia inexplicável a fez acon­chegá-lo contra o peito e olhar nervosamente por cima do ombro. As velas ardiam nos can­delabros de prata e um aroma bom de ensopado de carneiro evolava-se do caldeirão suspenso so­bre o fogo da cozinha. O assoalho e os móveis brilhavam, as arcas recendiam a lavanda dos pequenos sachês que sua mãe confeccionara.

Tudo parecia normal, porém um peso es­tranho oprimia-lhe o coração. Num impulso, enrolou Emmett num xale e saiu para o jar­dim. As sombras alongavam-se, sinuosas, mas não se ouvia nenhum outro som, além do ruído seco das patas dos cavalos escalando a trilha da colina.

"Vão aparecer a qualquer momento", pen­sou e, sem saber por que, um calafrio per­correu-lhe a espinha. Quando ouviu o pri­meiro grito, vindo de um dos chalés, deu um passo para trás.

No mesmo instante, Renée Swan, o lin­do rosto pálido e tenso, desceu correndo os degraus de pedra. Mas não ficou parada aos pés da escada, como era seu hábito, para dar boas-vindas ao marido.

- Entre, Bella. Depressa!

- Mas mamãe...

- Vamos menina. Pelo amor de Deus! - Ela agarrou a filha pelo braço e conduziu-a quase à força pela alameda de cascalho.

- E papai?

- Não é seu pai!

Antes de entrar, Bella viu os primeiros ca­valeiros assomarem ao alto da colina. Não vestiam o manto axadrezado dos Swan, mas os casacos vermelhos dos dragões ingleses. Tre­meu de medo. Embora tivesse apenas oito anos, já conhecia as terríveis histórias que circulavam na aldeia acerca desses soldados.

- O que eles querem, mamãe? Não fizemos nada!

- Não é necessário fazer, mas apenas existir!

Renée fechou a porta, num gesto de desafio, mesmo consciente de que isso não iria deter os intrusos. Apesar de pequena e esguia, não costumava se desesperar nas situações difíceis. Sabia o que era preciso fazer, e fazia-o calma e competentemente.

- Bella.

- Sim, mamãe?

- Vá para o quarto das crianças e leve Emmett com você. Não saia de lá enquanto eu não mandar.

- Está bem, mamãe.

Nesse instante, o vale ressoou com outro grito, seguido de um choro selvagem. Pela janela, as duas viram a fumaça grossa despren­der-se do teto de colmo de um dos chalés e chamas saltarem pelas janelas e aberturas.

- Quero ficar aqui embaixo com você - disse Bella com voz trêmula.

- Não, querida.

- Papai não gostaria que eu a deixasse sozinha.

Lá fora, ordens de comando elevaram-se no ar, esporas e sabres entrechocaram-se. Os imensos olhos castanhos de Renée espelharam preocupação.

- Vá, agora! E faça o que eu lhe disse.

Bella voou escadas acima. Não havia ain­da vencido o primeiro lance, quando ouviu alguém bater com força na porta da ftente. Pa­rou e voltou-se. Um grupo de dragões estava parado no hall de entrada. Um deles avançou alguns passos e inclinou-se profundamente diante de sua mãe, que permanecia empertigada e altiva no meio da sala. Mesmo daquela distância, ela percebeu a ironia do gesto.

- Pegue Emmett - disse baixinho a Angela, sua irmazinhã de cinco anos que a aguardava no topo da escada. - Vá para o quarto das crianças e feche a porta.

- Mas Bella...

- Depressa! E não deixe o bebê chorar.

Depois disso, agachou-se junto ao corrimão e ficou à espreita.

- Renée Swan? - ouviu o dragão per­guntar secamente.

- Sou _lady Swan_.

Renée estava disposta a arriscar a vida para proteger seu lar, seus filhos. Mas recusava-se a adotar uma atitude hipócrita de submissão.

- Que direito tem o senhor de invadir mi­nha casa? - disse, um olhar de desdém brilhando nos olhos orgulhosos.

- Com o direito de um oficial do rei!

- Quem é o senhor?

- Capitão Philip Standish, a seu serviço. - Ele tirou lentamente as luvas, esperando ver o medo estampar-se no rosto dela. - Onde está seu marido... _lady Swan_?

- O senhor destas terras está caçando em companhia" de seus homens.

Standish não proferiu palavra alguma. Olhou durante alguns segundos a orgulhosa criatura que tinha diante de si e depois fez sinal a três de seus homens para que inicias­sem a busca.

Renée não nutria esperança de que qualquer sentimento de compaixão conseguisse abran­dar o coração daquele homem. Resolveu, por­tanto, conservar intactos seu orgulho e sua dig­nidade, revidando ironia com ironia.

- Como vê, chegou em má hora. Há apenas mulheres e crianças em Glenroe. Ou foi talvez por isso que tenha se atrevido a vir até aqui?

Sem pensar duas vezes, Standish levantou a mão e esbofeteou-a duramente, primeiro numa face depois na outra.

- Aprenda a respeitar um oficial de sua majestade, escocesa!

Bella desceu as escadas com a velocidade de uma bala e atirou-se sobre ele, martelando-lhe o peito com os punhos cerrados.

- Meu pai o matará por isto!

O homem empurrou-a para um lado com brutalidade.

- Pirralha do inferno!

Renée colocou-se diante da filha, protegen­do-a com seu próprio corpo.

- Os homens do rei George costuma bater em crianças? São essas as leis inglesas?

A respiração de Standish acelerou-se. Não podia permitir que seus homens o vissem em desvantagem diante de uma mulher e uma criança, especialmente quando ambas pertenciam à ralé escocesa! Mas tinha ordens apenas para interrogar e dar buscas nas casas dos suspeitos. Embora descontente com seus sú­ditos escoceses, a rainha Carolina não gos­taria que acontecesse um incidente isolado na Alta Escócia.

- Leve essa pirralha para cima e tranque-a num dos quartos - ordenou em tom áspero a um de seus dragões.

Sem uma palavra, o soldado agarrou Bella pela cintura, tomando cuidado para evitar seus pontapés e seus punhos.

- A senhora cria gatos selvagens, _milady _- observou Standish, voltando-se para Renée.

- Minha filha não está acostumada a ver um homem usar de violência com sua mãe ou outra mulher qualquer.

O capitão fitou aquela bela mulher, só e sem protetores, com ar pensativo. Não reconquis­taria a estima de seus homens punindo uma criança. Mas a mãe... Um sorriso cruel con­traiu-lhe os lábios, quando disse:

- Seu marido é acusado de estar envolvido na morte do capitão Portenous.

Renée surpreendeu-se.

- O capitão não foi sentenciado à morte pela corte inglesa por ter atirado sobre uma multidão indefesa?

- O capitão atirou num grupo de desordei­ros, não em homens indefesos. De qualquer modo, a sentença que o condenava à morte foi suspensa.

Standish colocou a mão no punho da espada. Ele tinha fama de cruel mesmo entre seus pares. Achava que medo e intimidação ajuda­vam a conservar seus homens na linha. Por que isso não iria funcionar com uma vaga­bunda escocesa?

- Suspensa? Por quê?

- Portenous foi encontrado morto em sua cela. Queremos descobrir seus assassinos.

- Não sinto pena desse desaventurado - disse Renée. - Mas posso lhe garantir que não temos nada a ver com sua morte.

- Pois temos prova mais do que evidente que seu marido assassinou, ou mandou assas­sinar o capitão.

- Isso é falso! - exclamou ela, revoltada.

- _Milady, _como sua esposa, não terá direito à proteção da rainha - continuou Standish, imperturbável -, a menos que coopere com a justiça.

- A rainha, melhor do que ninguém, deve saber de que lado se acha a justiça. Eu não tenho nada a declarar!

- É uma pena.

O capitão sorriu com fingida simpatia e deu um passo para a frente.

- Nesse caso, vou lhe mostrar o que acon­tece às mulheres desprotegidas.

No andar superior, Bella bateu na porta com os punhos até suas mãos sangrarem. De­pois, pôs-se a andar de um lado para outro do quarto, agitada. Do lusco-fusco que reinava fora, chegavam longos e lamentosos gritos fe­mininos. Mas ela pensava unicamente em sua mãe, sozinha e desprotegida no meio dos odia­dos soldados ingleses.

Quando, afinal, a chave voltou a girar na fechadura, saiu a correr do quarto, precipi­tou-se para as escadas e atravessou a sala. Sua mãe estava caída junto à lareira. Suas feições finas apresentavam uma palidez in­tensa, o vestido rasgado permitia distinguir as manchas arroxeadas que se espalhavam pelo corpo inteiro.

Caiu de joelhos a seus pés.

- Mamãe!

Ela chorava. Já a vira chorar antes, mas não assim, com lágrimas silenciosas e deses­perançadas. Tirou uma manta da arca e co­briu-a. Enquanto os dragões se afastavam a galope, sustentou-a com um braço, abrigando com o outro Angela e o pequeno Emmett. Tinha apenas uma vaga compreensão do que havia ocorrido, mas isso foi suficiente para fazê-la odiar os ingleses pelo resto da vida.


End file.
